A New Story, A New Hope
by LittleGreekGirl
Summary: A young girl is found on Yen Sid's doorstep with nothing more then a note and a key necklace. What will happen to her, what will she accomplish, what does organization XIII have to do with her. Read to find out
1. Prelude

Yays my second fanfic thanx to all that reviewed my first story I really appreciate it. Remember reviews are love. I own nothing but my OCs I do take request and will put some of your ideas and characters into the story if you ask nicely I will give credit to whoever the ideas/character. ON WITH THE STORY.

Late one rainy night a women walked up an open path with a small bundle clutched to her chest. She was wearing a long black rain coat so one could not see her well against the inky darkness that was night. When she finally reached her destination she stopped and stare at the monument before her for a moment. The tall, surrealistic, crooked, golden-brown tower had never been such a relief before.

She sadly looked down at the small bundle in her arms, "This is all for you, to keep you safe." she thought. Before she set the bundle down on the door step she unraveled some of the blanket to revel the face of a small, not even 3 month old, baby girl. She hugged the child one last time before putting her down and placing a letter next to her. She did not look back, she could not, if she did there would be no stopping her from immediately running back and reclaiming her precious baby.

With tears in her eyes, she ran back down the path and into a small village only to be stopped by a man, about a foot and a half taller than her with a muscular build and a dark brown clock on. "Your time is up, where is the munny you owe me, Miranda?" the man spoke in an deep voice that held an angry tone.

"Please just give me more time I'll have the munny." She pleaded.

"You knew fully what the consequences were when you asked for the munny." he reminded, getting a sort of sadistic thrill from her fear "Where is your little brat anyways?"

"She's somewhere you can never hurt her." The woman spat back, her fear dimming with maternal instinct replacing it.

"Oh well, such a pity. If you had her I would have traded killing you for you giving her to me." He said as he aimed his gun at her.

"No, Please I can get the…" she start, fear re-instilled, only to scream as the bullet made contact with and pierced her flesh right over her heart. She hit the ground with a dull thud as a pool of blood began forming around her. The man did nothing but chuckle darkly then left her to die, pondering the child's whereabouts to himself.

Yen Sid looked up from his book at the sound of a baby crying, at first passing it off as his old ears playing tricks on him, then as he heard it again. He was sure of it now. He quickly stood and teleported himself to the entrance of his old tower. He looked around, seeing nothing at first. I cry grabbed his attention and he looked down at the source. To his surprise it was a baby, with a note pinned to her blanket. Picking both up, he looked around to see if anyone else was around before taking the girl inside and out of the rain. Setting the child on his bed he opened the letter and read _"Her name is Alexandra, please take care of her" _also inside the letter was a key. Yen Sid though the letter and the key over before turning to look out the window, frowning when he saw one of the stars blink out. He look over to the child, who was now crying louder, as if she felt her mother's essence disappear "I will respect your mother's dying wish, you are safe here.". Picking her up and unraveling the blanket the revel brown hair with a strange blue tips. "I see great things in your future, young one."

Well what do think? I know in the game Yen Sid's tower is the only thing in the world but this is my story if you don't like it to bad. Remember to review. I will to update as often as possible but with school and such I can make any promises. See you later


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Ok time for ch.2 I showed this to my friends and they said it was great. I have a major confidence boast because the guy I like asked me out yes On With The Chapter

"Master, Master?" Came a small voice shattering the silence as a small girl walked into the room.

Yen Sid looked up from his work to see the girl wearing a light blue tee-shirt, grey shorts, grey, blue and white sneakers and a key on chain around her neck covered in bruises and with a bloody lip. He jumped up, rushed over and casted a cure spell on her" What happened" he demanded

"Locke, Jane and Craig beat me up." She said simply

"Why!" he asked.

"Because I'm a freak, because I'm smaller, because I don't have any parents, because I refused to cry when they made fun of me." She said as she started crying. "I will never give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry, never." She hugged the old man tighter.

"I am very proud of you for being strong like that, Alex." Yen Sid said as he ran his fingers through her long brown and blue tipped hair. After another moment he finally said "Alex, guess who's coming over tomorrow."

"Who, Who, Who?" She asked jumping up and down with excitement and curiosity, her brown eyes wider then Yen Sid thought possible.

Looking at the excited child before him he couldn't help but laugh. "Ok, Ok, King Mickey, Sora and Riku are coming."

"They are, Really, What about is she coming?" Alex asked jumping up and down with excitement yet again.

"No, I'm afraid Kairi had things to do. But, Sora is bringing his daughter Lily with him. Maybe you can play with her. "He turned to look out the window then said "I think it's time for you to go bed, you don't want to be tired tomorrow do you?" He watched as the girl pouted for a moment, then walked up to him hugged him, and turned and ran towards her room.

After changing into her pajamas Alex claimed into her bed rested her head on the pillow then surrendered to blissful sleep.

_When she opened her she was in a white room with 13 chairs, 12 of which sat people with black coats. The one in the highest chair began to speak "New keybearers have been chosen, one male one female"_

"_Is one of them Sora's brat?" a female asked_

"_Surprisingly , no."_

"_Then who are they superior?" another voice inquired_

"_I cannot say yet, ."_

_Then scene changed to show four of the mysterious people in a different room_

"_So Axel what do think of that meeting" the women from before asked. She now had her hood down so Alex could see her hair was slicked back with two antenna-like bangs stick up._

_The one she assumed was axel then said" I find it interesting that Sora's own daughter cannot wield the Keyblade."_

"_I agree with Axel, Larxene, I wonder who the generation of keybearers are. "Said the one with the mullet._

"_I too find it most intriguing." The other one said Alex recognized his voice from earlier as well. Alex found him the most interesting" who could they be?"_

_Alex, Alex, Alexandra wake up._

Opening her eyes she saw Yen Sid looking down at her "It time to wake up, get dress , eat breakfast, then go outside and play till our guests arrive." He said as he left her room.

Alex was sitting in front of the tower finishing her drawling of the boy from her dream. She looked down at the drawling, his showing blue eye seamed full of emotion and knowledge. She looked up when she heard someone coming. It was a boy about her age maybe a year or so older with shoulder-length messy black hair. "Hello, who are you?" she said politely.

"I'm Nico, whats your name?" the boy answered.

"_Defiantly not one of Locke's gang."_ She thought "I'm Alex, nice to meet you." She said in a happy voice.

"You too, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"I live here."

"Really I assumed nothing was living out here. Where are your parents?"

Alex looked down her eyes filled with sadness "Dead." She answered simply.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said realizing he had said something stupid.

"It's ok it's not your fault." She said with fake happiness.

"Well if your parents are dead who takes care of you?"

"Master Yen Sid does."

"Wow you live with him that's so cool."

Just then Alex heard Yen Sid call her "Alex guests are here."

"Oh, Ok. I gotta go see you later Nico." She said as she gathered up her things.

"Bye Alex." She heard him call after her. Alex smiled she had made a friend.

Phew, I love writing once you get an idea you can get another and another. Remer to review and that I am open to you ocs and idea, I will give credit to whoever either come from. Well till next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 2: Receiving

Phew chapter 3 I'm going to try writing from now on in first person if you don't like that way or how I do it then tell me kay. Well some guy at the library today yelled at me for bringing a book back HALF AN HOUR late! Well that aside to the story….

As I ran up the stairs I couldn't help but think about Nico, My first friend, the first person my age to take interest in me as anything other than a punching bag. Finally as I reached the top of the stairs I pushed the door open to see three familiar faces.

"Riku, Sora, Mickey!" I ran up raping them all in a tight hug, acting like if let go they'd disappear .Eventually I let go and noticed the girl standing next to Sora. I looked at Yen Sid with a curious look.

"Alex, this is Lily, Lily this is Alex." He said gesturing to me then her.

"Hi." She said flashing a bright smile. I now had a better look at her. She had waist length dark red hair, blue eyes, semi- tanned complexion and she was wearing an ankle length purple dress with pink flip flops as well as several bracelets and a necklace with a purple gemstone on it.

"Hey" I said extending my hand and shook her hand. For some reason the second I touched her I felt at ease, as if nothing was wrong in the worlds. This girl, Lily, had an aura of pure light I could fell it.

We played for a few hours, she told me about Destiny Islands and the culture. After dinner Sora went for a walk with Lily, Yen Sid and the king talked about something I could only catch heartless and Keyblade and Riku pulled me aside.

"Alex, you have a sad past and a strong heart. I have chosen you as my successor." He said then summoned the Way To Dawn keyblade then chanted "In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love." Then he held it out for me to hold. As soon as I touched it, it glowed. Riku smiled and then said it had accepted me as its wielder. I was the happiest I've ever been in my eight years of life; I could feel my heart doing flips in my chest. Just then Yen Sid and Mickey came over to see what the commotion was. Riku said in a hushed tone not tell anyone about my new found power, I simply nodded brushing away the thought of showing it off to Locke and his friends.

Soon it was time everyone to leave, Sora promised to bring lily over often then we all said our goodbyes. Riku looked back and gave me a wink before leaving. I helped Yen Sid clean up then I went to my room. I changed into my pajamas and lied on my bed thinking over the day's events in my head till Yen Sid declared lights out.

_Once again I was in the white throne room and again the thirteen people were there but this time a few had their hoods down. The man in the highest throne began talking like he had the night before "The Keybearers have been confirmed. They are two children, about eight or nine, from Yen Sid's world. The girl is named Alex and the boy is Nico." I saw as images of me and Nico appeared and heard some of the people talking amongst themselves. _

_A man with blue hair and an X shaped scar between his eyes spoke "Xemnas, What is the plan for these two?"_

_Alex looked at the man now confirmed as Xemnas_ "_We will wait till they are older to take any further action, I have also discovered the Sora's daughter as inherited he mother power as a Princess of Heart." Just then he was swallowed up by a portal of darkness he was soon followed by the others._

I shoot up in my bed thinking over my weird dream. Who are those people? What do they want with me, Lily and Nico? In a way a way thankful for the new dreams, they took away nightmares of my mother and how she could have died. The people in the cloaks seemed pitiful in a way but how I looked to the drawling I had made the other day of the boy then the other of the people in their thrones. This is all so confusing.

Wow I am having no trouble with writer's bloke. That was a lot of plot reveal and foreshadowing in that chapter. I think I'm going to also do polls with the chapter so first poll is who is you favorite KH couple. Remember to review bye.


	4. Chapter 3:Years Later

I just want to start this chapter off by saying, you know the chant Riku did in the last chapter I actually went online and searched for what Terra said when he gave Riku the keyblade. And thank you to those who have: reviewed, favorited followed or all of them it really means a lot thanks again you guys are awesome. Well chapter time

The years since I had gotten my keyblade had been great, you know if Locke had left me alone, I had become great friends with Lily and Nico, become very adapt in magic and had secretly taught myself to wield the keyblade. Nico was at the moment flicking one of my earrings and probably wondering why I hadn't smacked him yet. Truth be told I was too raped up in my book and music to notice. I guess he had gotten tired of me ignoring him, so he tugged on the earring then I did slap him." Alex! What was that for?" he asked in an innocent tone.

"You know full well why." I said then turned my attention to Lily who was back from getting us ice cream. Her curls seem to bounce with each step she took and I could see her red bow with white polka dots. "Hey Lily" I said putting my book down and walking over to her, Nico soon followed suit.

After me and Nico took our ice cream from her she said "Hey Alex, Do you want to go shopping with me tomorrow? We need to get you some dresses or at least a skirt." As she motioned to my blue tee-shirt, tan cargo capris, key necklace, and blue and grey sneakers then to her purple kami, pink mini skirt and black flats. I sighed she knew I was a total tom-boy and did not wear skirts or dresses unless it was a special occasion and I had to. "Come on Alex, please. At least come with me, I know Nico won't and I don't want to go alone. She started making a puppy dog face.

I rolled my eyes "Fine, I'll come. Happy?" after we all finished eating our ice cream I said "Guys, guess who got us tickets for that new movie tonight." With a small smirk on my face.

"No way, Alex you're the best!" Nico said before raping me in a tight hug.

"OH. Nico can't breathe. But you're right I am" I said with a laugh then I pulled out the tickets and gave them each one." Come on" I said then ran towards the town, Nico follow and he was followed closely by Lily. I arrived at the theater first not realizing how far behind Lily and Nico were. Then I saw someone in the shadows "Hello, who are you." I said as walked towards him. He was slightly taller than me, but who isn't, and was wearing a black coat with the hood up so I couldn't see his face. Before I could get closer he took off running, I was going to chase after him but I saw that Lily and Nico had caught up with me.

"Alex, where are you going?" I heard the concern in Lily's voice

"Nowhere, I just thought I saw someone that's all. Come on it's time for the movie." I said changing the subject.

"_ what information have you gathered on the keyblade master" the man with the X scar asked_

"_I have found the she is skilled in magic, she is smart, agile, tough, calm, energetic, and has great skill with the keyblade, Sa__**ï**__x." The boy responded. 'So that's what his name is' I thought 'But what about this other boy, I know nothing about him and he interests me the most.' "Is there anything else you need me to do for you?" I could hear the mock respect in his tone._

"_No, that is all for now." I will notify you if anything comes up, you may leave." 'I hate how he seems so void of emotion' Saïx turned to the strange heart shaped moon in the distance as static crackled and the scene changed._

_The boy was walking up a flight of stairs when he heard of voice behind him "Have you been a good boy VI?" the boy turned and looked up to see the owner of the voice sitting on some pipes then jumping down and removing his hood, Xigbar. "So, What do you think of the keyblade girl, hmm?" Putting his arm around the boys shoulder. I didn't know much about these people but I did know there was no way these two were buddies._

"_I find her most intriguing" he said pulling away from Xigbar "what are you doing here anyways aren't you supposed to be on mission?"_

"_Aww, and here I thought maybe we could have some friendly chit- chat. I'm hurt Zexion" 'finally a name' I thought_

"_Xigbar what do you really want?"_

"_Fine. I just wanted to tell you that Vexen wanted to see you. Later emo- boy." Then disappeared into a portal of darkness._

"_I'm not emo" Zexion mumbled before doing the same._

Some many questions, not enough answers. I got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, said goodbye to Yen Sid, and then ran off to the house Lily stayed in while she visited this world. Lily was currently dragging me all over town from store to store and even though I didn't buy anything but two yin- yang necklaces for me and Nico I ended up carrying everything. After the shopping spree I walked to Nico's house to give him his necklace.


	5. Chapter 4:Changes

Chapter 5 time sorry about how short the chapters have been. I made my sister watch me while writing this chapter to make sure it was l made it long enough

As I was walking toward Nico's house I thought over everything that happened yesterday and my weird crazy dreams, but it was better than that one dream where I was in a pool surrounded with fire I finally got out then I was punched in the face and fell back into the pool and was trapped. I laughed at the memory then knocked on the door of Nico's house and his mom opened it.

"Nico, Your friend is here! Do you want some cookies Alex?" I nodded then followed her to the kitchen. I liked Nico's mother she was nice and a great cook. Then Nico walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Lexi, what's up? I thought you and Lily were shopping."

"We already finished, I got you something." I said standing up and walking over to him" Here" then I put the black half of the yin-yang necklace in his hand" Read the back."

"Nico always remember even in the darkest darkness there is always a light, Love Alex. Thanks Lex." He said then put it on. "Is there anything on yours?"

"Nope didn't know what to put on mine. Come on lets go play video games loser buys ice cream." I said before running to his living room while waiting for him I could have sworn I heard him say 'Girls are so confusing especially when their name is Alex.' "So Nico, what do want to play?"

"Don't care whatever we do play I'll win anyways." I wondered if he knew how cocky he sounded.

"Oh really, Ok then let's play 'Mortal Combat' then if you're feeling so confident." I looked over to see his face get pale. He knew that I knew all the combos in the game. He had never once been able to beat me. I giggled at his sudden uncertainty. Then got off the couch and turned the TV and game system on before going over to the cabinet to get the game.

"You're on Alex. I will break your winning streak, in fact loser buys for the rest of the summer, ok." He said with satisfied smirk. I just laughed he was going to buy ice cream for the rest of summer; he could barely afford it when it was his turn.

"Nico, you're going to regret making that bet" I said as I picked my fighter.

After 7 rematches Nico finally admitted defeat. We turn everything off then we walked towards the ice cream store to meet up with Lily.

"Who's buying?" she asked I could tell she had gone home and tried on all of her new clothes.

"Nico is, for the rest of the summer in fact." I said in a matter of fact tone He thought he could beat me in mortal combat, so he bet buying ice cream for the whole summer."

"Wow Nico, I can't believe you did that. None of us can beat Alex at mortal combat. How are you going to get the munny for all that ice cream anyways?" Lily said while twisting her hair around her finger.

"I guess he'll have to get a job." I said with a laugh. Nico hated working. He wasn't lazy we would go racing and we would compete over anything.

"Shut up Alex, you totally rigged that bet you little imp."

"Sure I did Nico, whatever floats your boat." I replied laughing "Let's just eat our ice cream before it melts."

We talked and laughed and joked with each other till we saw Locke and his gang approaching. Lily had to hold me back so I wouldn't do anything stupid." Hello Locke what a pleasant surprise." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Whatever. What are you freaks and cute girl doing anyways?" he said back with his ever arrogant voice. I wanted to punch him and get back at him for everything so bad, but unlike him I can control myself. "Really Lily why do you hang out with these two, wouldn't you much rather hang out with me and my friends. We're so much better and fun. Am I right beautiful?" now I was having to hold Nico back.

"Because, Locke they, unlike you, are nice fun caring and not self-absorbed jerks." Lily said in a polite voice, so polite I was surprised she was using it while insulting him. Craig and Jane appeared before him in a defending state. Noticing the challenge Nico and I got before Lily. They seemed unfazed and just continued to defend Locke 'that coward can't even fight his own battles'.

"Whatever, come on guys these losers aren't worth our time. Oh and if you change your mind Lily you know where to find me." Locke said before walking away, Jane and Craig in tow.

"That jerk just does not know when to quit does he." I said the irritation noticeable in my voice" I wish he would just go away." I sat on the bench and pouted for a second then looked up the cloak tower and noticed how late it was. "I gotta go guys, see you tomorrow." Before running towards Yen Sid's tower. I stopped half way there and summoned my keyblade. The hilt was pointed at the corners, the long part(A:/N don't know what it's called please if you do tell me) looked like a DNA helix, the teeth of the blade where the same, and the overall shape was that of an old fashioned key with a blue silver and grey color scheme. I wish I could just shove this in their faces that would shut them up. I sighed as the key vanished in a flash of blue light then I continued running home. When I made it home I saw a woman with green skin and what looked like a giant cat standing in front of the tower with several creature I recognized as heartless.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded trying to sound as angry and scary as I 14 year, almost 15, old girl could.

"What's it you shorty, why don't run home to your mommy before we decide to hurt you." The giant cat said his voice held the same tone as Locke's.

"Well, for one this is my home, two, my mom's dead and three, you'll be the one that gets hurt. "I yelled back, angry at the mention of my mother.

"You, defeat us, don't make me laugh you unimportant child, Pete get rid of her." The women with the green skin replied in a sickly sweet voice. I was relieved when I saw that Yen Sid had notice the commotion and come down stair.

"Maleficent, Pete, you are not welcome here leave before I take aggressive action." This confused me, Yen Sid could no longer wield the keyblade and he had also taken an oath of neutrality.

"Ah, Master Yen Sid so nice of you to join us. Is this brat yours?" Maleficent said once again with her sickly sweet voice that made me want to puke.

"Yes, she was left in my care. I understand you were threatening her."

"Yes, but she got in the way gramps." Pete said

"No, I was trying to go home, YOU got in my way." I yelled, I held my ground the best I could but the heartless unnerved me.

"Sorry we can't stay long Yen Sid, but we will be back don't you worry." Maleficent said before she and Pete disappeared into one of those dark portals the people in my dreams use. I could hear her awful cackle.

"What did she want, master?"

"I don't know child I have to take a short trip. I will be back in about a day or two. Stay safe and make sure everything in the world is kept in balance. The keyhole was locked so the heartless cannot devoir the heart of our world and I will put up a barrier around the world so those two cannot come back. I will see you soon be good." He said before casting the spell and disappearing in a flash of light. I wondered where he was going, but I knew it must be important so I just went inside ate dinner and went to sleep. I had one of those dreamless sleeps which was weird especially for me. The next day was pretty uneventful. I woke up got dressed, hung out with Lily and Nico, got into a fight with Locke, ate ice cream, went home, ate dinner and went to sleep.

The morning after I went through my morning routines and noticed that sometime during the night. I kissed my father figure on the cheek then ran off to Lily's house. The rest of the day was normal until on my way home I was ambushed by a pack of shadow heartless. Out of instinct I summoned my keyblade and held it a reverse grip. The group was a breeze to defeat; I didn't even break a sweat. My victory was cut short when a Dark thorn heartless appeared. I immediately fought back, but it soon over powered me. Just before it could steal my heart, two people in black coats showed up and saved me. After they defeated the heartless they took off their hoods so I could see their faces. The one with fiery red hair I knew was Axel and the other was Zexion.

Oh what will happen next I want to hear what you want to happen. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and appreciate some feedback. Well for this chapter's poll

Alex/Nico or Lily/Nico I don't know which to do so please review and tell me well till next time. Stay in school, don't do drugs and live life the way you want to.


	6. Chapter 5:Organization XIII

I want to dedicate this chapter to all those moms out there you guys are awesome and sometimes we can take that for granted. Happy mother's day. I own nothing recognizable.

"So you're the chick we were sent to get, huh, told ya it would be easy to find her Zexion." Axel spoke finally breaking the awkward silence

"Um yeah hey, this 'chick' has a name it's Alex." I said as I picked myself up, refusing Zexion's hand to help, and brushed the dirt off my clothes. I was a little irritated that the heartless was able to beat me but they acted like nothing had happened. "Why were you looking for me anyways?"

"Well boss says you're the key to gettin' our hearts back, got it memorized shorty?" I was slightly taken back by the 'got it memorized' but I quickly recovered. Wait what did he mean by get their heart back everyone had hearts except the heartless and they didn't look like humans.

"I guess, but what do you mean get your hearts back?" this day was turning out to be so confusing I was starting to wonder if I should have taken the long way home. I guess wondering will do nothing to change what happened. I suddenly realized I was staring like an idiot at Zexion and I blushed.

"If you come with us we shall tell you." I heard Zexion say, what could be the harm in going I'd be able to come back right." The choice is all yours, were not forcing you to do anything." I liked how calm his voice was it made me fell so at ease.

"What about my friends and Yen Sid? They'd be worried about me." I was trying to cover up the uncertainty in my voice, but to no avail.

"You could leave them a note explaining the situation, and then at least no one will think you were kidnapped." Axel responded. I guess that could work but my friends would still be worried and Yen Sid would be furious at my abrupt leave.

"Ok, I'll come." I said I admit I was still a little unsure about trusting two complete strangers "But I need to go get my things. Is there any way to get inside without being noticed?"

"Of course, Axel you report back to the Superior and I'll stay with her." Axel nodded and then disappeared in a portal of darkness. Zexion grabbed my arm and we too were swallowed by a portal. We appeared in my bedroom and I got to work packing a few extra clothes, books, my laptop, phone, iPod, a few photos, sketchpad, shoes and earrings into a small bag. I wrote a quick note and placed it on my pillow.

"I'm ready to go." My voice broke a little as I fought back the tears that were threatening to spill out of my eyes. This time instead of grabbing me, he just held out his hand for me to take. When I did he pulled me closer and we were once again swallowed up by the darkness. When I opened my eyes we were in the round throne room from my dream. The only other people there were Axel, Xemnas and Saïx. I nervously squeezed Zexion's hand tighter I blushed when I realize what I'd done and was actually surprised when he didn't react at all.

"Ah the keybearer, how nice of you to come, I trust my members kept you safe." Xemnas said using the same emotionless voice as Saïx.

"Yes, thank you for sending them. " I simply answered. He explained the situation and why he needed me. I felt so sorry for these people to have to live without a heart and be rejected by both Light and Darkness it must be terrible. "I will help you."

"Wise choice, child. Zexion show her to her room and give her a uniform. There will be a meeting first thing tomorrow morning to introduce her to the rest of the organization, you are dismissed." With that said he vanished along with Axel and Saïx. Zexion and I soon did the same.

"Follow me." Zexion said and started walking in the opposite direction I had to sprint to keep up. "So your Zexion." I said trying to break the silence.

"And your Alex, anymore oblivious things you want to point out?" I blushed, damn, I do that a lot around him. I could tell he didn't want to talk so I just hummed.

"You'll be in my heart."

"What?" I was taken off guard by what he said.

"That's what you were humming am I correct."

"Oh, yes." We walked for a little longer then we stopped.

"Here is your room what size shoe and how tall are you?"

"Um, shoe is 5 and I'm 4ft. 11." He made a pair of black and silver trimmed boats appear then a black coat similar to his then he handed both to me. I walked into the room put my stuff on the bed. After I changed I looked at myself in the mirror. The sleeves were tight around the shoulders but then turn bell shaped, the coat almost touched the floor and was a little tight in the hip area. I was also glad the boats were flat with no high heels, I could barely stand in them let alone fight. I left the room to see Zexion waiting outside "How do I look?"

"Missing one thing." He said as he handed me a pair of black gloves and I put them on.

"Now?" I could've sworn I saw him smile.

"Beautiful. Come on I'll give you a tour."

We walked down the long maze like paths that made up the castle I had to admit it was stunning. About an hour in we ran into a guy with long platinum blonde hair. He was complaining about some guy named Marluxia and didn't seem to notice me at first. Then he saw me. "Zexion, who is this?"

"Vexen this is Alex, the keyblade wielder, Alex this is Vexen."

"Hi, nice to meet you." I used the most polite voice I could and held out my hand. He just stared at it for a moment then he glared at me and recoiled like I had some sort of diseases and he didn't want to touch me.

"Charmed." Was all he said before turning his attention back to Zexion. I wondered what he had against me I hope he's just in a bad mood. He rambled for a few more minutes, about who knows what I zoned out after a couple seconds, and then he walked off pushing his way past me. I looked over at Zexion he looked confused about something. He finished showing me around then took me back to my room.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said then watched him walk away. I entered my room and started putting my clothes in the dresser. After I had unpacked everything I looked in the bag and saw the charm Lily had given me. I closed my eyes and I was nine year old.

_"Alex, Nico." Nico and I looked up to see Lily running up the hill. Her long curly red hair bouncing behind with each step, she stopped right in front of us and flashed a bright smile._

_"Hey Lily, what's up?" I said returning her smile._

_"I made us charms, to remember our friendship even when where apart." She reached into her bag and then held up three sunray lily charms. She threw one to me and one to Nico. Mine had 8 blue petals and a long silver chain attached to the top one. Nico's had red petals and a gold chain and Lily's had purple petals and a silver chain like mine. "Now even if were apart well never forget each other." _

The scene faded and I was in my room again. I smiled and held the charm close to my heart, I must've packed it sub consciously and not noticed. I put the charm on the table next to my bed, and then I changed into my blue pajama bottoms and grey cami tank. I lay down on the bed and put my headphones into my ears and turned my iPod on before falling asleep.

Ok that chapter was a lot of fun to write. I used the idea of aqua giving her friends charms in BBS for Lily giving charms to Alex and Nico. I need you guys to review and tell me how the meeting should go. What should my number be? Should I have a throne? Do I get a breed of nobodies to control ex. assassins, dancers, dusk, and what should they be called and what do they look like? And what should my nick name be A:/N "the clocked schemer' The melodious nocturne' etc.? Or even what you think. I want a few reviews before I even start righting the next , Please , Please, Please review i want to know what you think and reviews do help me write. Well until next time: respect your elders, thank your mom's for all they do and just have fun bye.


	7. Chapter 6:A New Home

Thanks to all those who reviewed and gave me ideas for this chapter. Special thanks to Mata Nui for the great reviews, you get a big cookie. Me and my friends made sea salt ice cream and it is awesome no wonder Axel, Xion, and Roxas are addicted.

To say that the night was restless would have been an understatement. I had been woken up three times by nightmares. One involved me and everyone I loved being devoured by the heartless. Another had my mother calling out for me to save her, but I couldn't move. I can't seem to remember what the third was about; it sent chills down my spill whenever I tried to remember so I stopped trying. I finally pulled myself out of bed and took a shower. I brushed my waist length hair and brushed my teeth then I put on my black coat. I looked at the nightstand and saw the charm was still there. I smiled, pocketed the charm then sat down on my bed and pulled out my book and started reading. I finished about three chapters before I heard a knocking at the door. I looked up from my book then set it on the table. "Come in." I said politely.

Xemnas entered followed closely by Saix. I sat up in the bed and looked at them both. No one said anything for a while the Xemnas simply said "Are you ready to become an official member of the organization? His voice still sounded void of emotion. Did he think I was going to back out? When I made a promise I stuck to it.

"Yes." Was all I said as I stole a glace at Saix. He was staring at me with his cold lunar eyes. It wasn't quite a glare, but it did show some annoyance. I turned my attention back to Xemnas and he motioned for me to follow. We left my room and were swallowed up by a portal. I don't know why, but those portals always left me dizzy. I closed my eyes in an attempt to regain my balance, when I opened them I was in the throne room. Twelve pairs of eyes stared at me giving me the feeling of new kid anxiety.

"Members of the organization, Today we welcome a new member into our ranks. This Somebody has agreed to help us in our mission to regain our hearts. Please welcome the keyblade's chosen one , Alex, The Heart of Destiny."

A while later I was sitting on one of the couches in that lounge Zexion had showed me the other day hugging my legs to my chest. I felt so out of place and I was also wondering what my friends were doing right now. I was pulled away from these thoughts when I guy with green eyes and a dirty- blonde mullet plopped down next to me.

"Hey so you're the new girl huh." It was more of a statement then a question I could tell. "I'm Demyx." He said in an 'I want to be your friend' kind of voice. He held his hand out and I shock it. "Ah, just think another girl around here and you seem friendly enough." I didn't know weather to take this as a compliment or not.

"Um, thanks. It's nice to meet you." I said a smile forming on my lips. I was happy someone was being nice to me. At that moment Axel came and plopped down on the other side of me.

"Wow, I day of from missions and Demyx isn't playing his sitar, that's new."

"Well Axel, I thought it would be better to keep the new girl company. She looked so lonely." I was quite surprised when he put his arm around me and pulled me in for a hug.

"Don't bother people, Demyx." Saïx said as he walked by. We were all kind of shocked by his sudden appearance but were brought back to reality when that blonde girl with the antenna bangs showed up. She looked at me then Axel and then back to me. I could feel the hate from her glare. She turned on her heels and then stormed off.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh, don't mind Larxene. She's probably just mad that there's another girl around." Axel said in a calm voice. I didn't like it when people I didn't even know hated me for no reason, but I decided that it was probably a better idea to leave her alone. I turned my head and noticed Demyx was playing a big blue instrument. Did he have that earlier?

"What's that?" I asked.

"That, is Demyx's sitar. He won't let any of us touch it."

"Yes, because if I did some people might try and destroy it, right Axel?" Demyx said as he plucked the strings of the sitar. I had to admit he was good. "Do you like music?" he asked me. Of course I did it helped me relax and clear my head.

"Yes."

"That's cool. Anything specific?"

"No, as long as it has a nice beat it's good enough for me."

" Spoken like an angel." Was all he said. I hung out with them till it was dinner time. I was curious as to why I hadn't seen Zexion since the meeting this morning. Demyx was surprised he had talked to me at all and Axel said that he usually spent all his time in the library when he wasn't in the lab or on missions. After dinner I went straight to bed. The day, although I hadn't done much, was exhausting. I feel asleep quickly and prepared myself for whatever my sub-conscious had in store.

Well that chapter is done. Remember to review and tell me what you think. I think writer's bloke has caught up with me. Because I have ideas but I don't know how to write it done and put it into words. I would really like to hear what you think should happen. I'm also thinking about Alex trying to hunt down the man that killed he mother or having her run into Lily or Nico during a mission.


	8. Chapter 7:Limit Breaks

Well thanks for the reviews. Specials thanks to Cait62 and Mata Nui. Since I'm having some writer's block I need help on how I'm going to work Alex tracking the man who killed her mother down. I own nothing recognizable.

My first week in the organization flew by fast. I mostly just wondered the castle or hung out in the library while ever one else was on their missions. I had learned a lot about the other members too.

Xemnas is the boss and you usually don't see him except at meetings or if you were in trouble. Demyx told me if you get into serious trouble you'll get turned into a Dusk. I wonder if he could turn me into a dusk since I still had my heart. I shuddered at the thought of him ripping out my heart because I screwed up a mission. He controls nothingness and the Sorcerer nobodies.

Xigbar is a bit of a pervert and is constantly eavesdropping. He has a good sense of humor and axel says he's a good pranking partner. His favorite saying is 'As if'. He controls space and the Sniper nobodies.

Xaldin is a tough fighter, I learned this when we spared. He and Xigbar seem to be friends. He has a very serious attitude and I heard Saïx say that he has never once failed a mission. He controls wind and the Dragoon nobodies.

Vexen is the organization's resident scientist. He likes to start every day with a lecture about respecting your elders. Axel told me that I don't want to go on recon missions with him and that he's not much of a fighter. He controls ice.

Lexaeus is the biggest member of the organization towering high over tiny me. He doesn't talk much but when he dose it is good to listen. He has a strong connection with Zexion. He controls earth.

Zexion is the second smallest being a few inches taller than me. He enjoys reading and sometimes I will see him in the library. I wonder what he hides behind that veil of secrecy but I think he is handsome and mysterious, not Emo like Xigbar is constantly calling him. I haven't gotten a chance to really talk to him since my first night here. He controls illusions.

Saix is Xemnas' second in command. He hands out missions and seems obsessed with that heart shaped moon. Demyx thinks he might be a werewolf. He uses the attribute of the moon.

Axel is a fun guy and one of my few friends. On my third day here he took me to twilight town and we ate ice cream. It was salty but sweet. When I said that I reminded him of some guy named Roxas. He controls fire and the Assassin nobodies.

Demyx is a great musician and kind of lazy. He plays an instrument called a sitar. He is a good friend but I like to tease him, he gets worked up easily. He controls water and the Dancer nobodies.

Luxord has already beaten me 4 times at poker; he's a lot better than Nico. He talks with a British accent. He seems to be friends with Xaldin and Xigbar. He controls Time and the Gambler nobodies, go figure.

Marluxia kinda creeps me out. I don't really see him a lot but Axel and Demyx both say he's gay and I think they're right. He controls flowers, no really.

Larxene is the only other girl around and I have been able to get her to kinda warm up to me. She seems to have some interest in Axel and warned me to stay away from Marluxia and his plans. She controls lightning.

I finished writing in the journal Saïx gave to me and looked over my somewhat messy handwriting before hiding the book under my pillow once again. I got up and started walking towards the grey area, along the way I saw several lesser nobodies patrolling the long white hallways. When I finally reached the lounge I saw Saïx standing in his usual spot staring at the moon. I walked up to him and before I was within 3ft. of him he turn around and stared at me. Was it just me or is his scar more jagged.

"I hope you're ready to be put to the test no. XV." Of course can't use my name can we." You will be joining Lexaeus in Twilight Town to learn about limit breaks." He turned back to stare at the moon. I could feel my heart skip a beat and my blood run cold. Damn, running around Twilight Town. What if I ran into my friends, or Yen Sid, or Locke? I imagined Locke seeing me with Lexaeus and gave a small chuckle then I sighed and then turned to see Lexaeus standing behind me. Whoa, when did he get there? He's so quite he'd make a good ninja.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Sure." He opened a portal and we both stepped through. After a moment of dizziness, I opened my eyes to reveal the serene beauty of the peaceful town.

"Do you have any idea as to what a limit break is?" he asked. I thought for a moment, it sounded familiar but I could place my finger on where I'd heard it before. Maybe from master or king mickey. I shook my head. "A limit break is a powerful ability that you can only use when your health is low. When in use you will be able to perform powerful attacks that you would normally be incapable of. In order to use it you must be on your last legs so…" I didn't like the sound of that. Before I knew it his large tomahawk hit me in the back. I was knocked off balance which isn't hard for me, being such a big klutz, and I hit the stone road.

"What the heck was that." I almost yelled. I think I hit my head when I fell.

"Now you're on your last legs." As soon as he said that a giant heartless showed up "just focus your energy into the attack and your limit break should activate." I nodded still a little sore from the hit. I ran towards the heartless, keyblade in hand, and started to focus. I felt a powerful surge of energy pass through me and I was moving faster than I had ever moved before. I swung my blade in a violent flurry of attacks and before long the heartless was gone and in its place was a big pink heart. "Are you feeling sore at all?" sure now he's concerned after the monster is gone.

"Yeah a little." My voice masked my irritation. I dispelled my keyblade and it vanished the usual way in a flash of blue light.

"That is normal. Do you have any questions?" he asked as he handed me a small blue potion.

"Um, yeah actually I do. What is that moon thing Saïx is always staring at?"

"That is Kingdom Hearts. When you defeat heartless, such as the one earlier, it releases captured hearts and then they come together to form a great power. We will use kingdom hearts to regain our hearts and become whole once more. Anything else?"

"No."

"Then let's go" he opened up another portal and we left.

Well that's done. Remember to review I can't believe I finished this chapter so fast. I guess you just need to start writing one idea down and the rest will just come to you. i should get to bed now I'm tired. Till next chapter, bye.


	9. Chapter 8:Recon

I think I came up with a way to start Alex's search for her mother's killer. I'm also going to have Alex and Zexion interact a lot more from here on out. Thanks for the reviews. I own nothing recognizable nor do I own Square Enix, yet (evil smile).

I was huddled under a blanket on the couch in the library. I tried to focus on the words on the pages of the book but to no avail. Before long my eyelids grew heavy and I gave into sleep. The next thing I know I was being shaken slightly. I opened my and saw Zexion staring at me. God, he's handsome, wait did I just think that. I stared into his blue eyes for a moment then turned my head to hide my blush. "What time is it?" I hoped he didn't see my blush.

"About 7:30. You weren't at dinner so I came to find you." He looked at the book which lay open beside me "what were you reading?" his hand moved towards the book but I snatched it before he could.

"N..Nothing." He looked at me suspiciously before shaking his head with a sigh. I got up and tucked the book under my arm. I turned my head and saw a few dusks carrying huge stacks of books. While I was distracted Zexion made a grab for the book. I tried to get it back with no success.

"'_Twilight Town Citizen Directory''_?" he raised an eyebrow at me questionably. I sighed I guess I could trust him.

"When I was a baby my mother was killed. I've been trying to figure out who she was and who killed her." I looked at the floor to hide my tears, when I looked up I saw on his face what looked like sympathy and empathy.

"I know what that feels like, when I was a Somebody both of my parents died."

"I'm sorry." It took all of my will power not to hug him. I clutched the key that hung around my neck. I decided it was time to change the subject "Let's go get something to eat." I noticed his gaze was on my key necklace. I thought he was going to ask about it, but if he did have any questions he kept them to himself and handed the book back to me. Dinner was torture with all the silence. I hadn't even attempted to start a conversation. Finally on the way back to my room he broke the silence.

"I could help you find your mother's murder." I was shocked. He was offering to help me.

"Really?" I felt a flicker of hope return and warm my heart.

"Yes, if I could have a DNA sample I could figure out who your mother was and then we could see who she had connections to. That could lead us to the killer." I thought this over. I wasn't even sure what I'd do when I found that murderer.

"Ok, this is great." I finally concluded and flashed Zexion a bright smile and undid the knot in my hair ribbon that held it in a ponytail before handing it to him .

"Just come by the Library tomorrow after your mission and I should have the results."

I nodded and then entered my room after saying goodnight to Zexion. I fell on my bed and instantly fell asleep for once no nightmares.

I was awoken by the sound of lightning. I rubbed my eyes and looks out the window. It was raining but strangely the clouds didn't bloke Kingdom Hearts. I stretched and got out of bed before I realized I had slept in my coat. Wow I must have been tired. I went through my morning routines and then headed off to the grey area. Saïx was in the same spot as always and I saw Demyx on the couch playing his sitar and I waved at him and he waved back flashing me a bright smile. I walked up to Saïx.

"Vexen will be teaching you recon." Was all he said, not even bothering to turn around and look at me. Wait, what was it that Axel told me? 'You never want to go on recon with Vexen, got it memorized.' Awe man this can't end well.

I let out a sigh and then walked over to Vexen. He looked at me then opened a portal and I followed him through. We were once again in Twilight Town. "I'm not sure why Saïx is making me teach you reconnaissance in your home world but oh well. What do you know about recon?" I heard the term before. It was on the tip of my tongue.

"Um it's kindda like scouting, right?"

"Indeed. Recon is when one is sent ahead to gather information on an area and then report back to the leader. You may occasionally be asked to perform recon, but even if so you are always expected to carry out your primary purpose, collecting hearts. So just by looking around what can you tell me about this area. Remember to look but also see."

I did as I was told. This place looked familiar. "Um this is the slums, you can tell because of the condition of the buildings and area. It's a popular gang hangout, I know because Locke lives around here." I froze as realization hit me like a brick wall. If I was in Twilight Town Yen Sid could probably scene my presents. I looked around becoming more cautious "There isn't many hiding places either." I looked one more time." And the nearest restaurant is about a 5 minute walk away the train station is two and a half miles away."

"Impressive child, I think you have grasped the concept of recon. Just one more thing to do." He summoned a blue pointed shield, I followed his example and summoned my keyblade." Deal with a few heartless." We ran down the streets until we came upon a pack of shadow heartless. " These are pureblood heartless they don't release hearts so they are useless, but if you run into them make sure you rid the world of them." Ok pureblood useless but still kill got it. After we got rid of those a group of veil lizard heartless showed up to replace those fallen. "These are emblem heartless which will release hearts, your success on missions will depend on how many of these you defeat and how many hearts are released." So emblem heartless= kill as many as possible and pureblood heartless = useless ,that seems easy enough. The lizards proved more difficult because the damn things kept disappearing. Eventually we defeated them and I watched as the pink hearts floated to the sky and then vanished. "Well if were through here I say you did pretty good." He opened up a portal and I think I heard him mutter 'perhaps we will get our hearts back, maybe this child is not so useless after all.'

When we arrived back at the castle Vexen retreated to his lab and I went to go meet Zexion in the library. When I got there he was reading his lexicon. I cleared my throat to get his attention. His lexicon disappeared and he walked over to me. "I think I found out who your mother is." He grabbed my arm and pulled over to the couch and sat me down. He pulled a picture out of his pocket and then handed it to me. The women in the picture had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes like me. Her lips were little fuller then mine and her cheekbones were slightly lower. I felt a pain in my heart. She looked so familiar. "Her name was Miranda."

Well what do you think should happen next. I'm wondering who my mentor should be and what worlds I should go to. I'm also going to try and post one more chapter before school gets out. Just a heads up, I'll be moving this summer so who knows how often I'll be able to update. Till next time.


	10. Chapter 9:Wonderland and ASSASIN

As always thanks for reviews. Like I said at the end of the last chapter, I'll be moving this summer and I don't know how often I'll be able to update. In case I don't get a chance at all here is a nice long chapter for you guys. Three quick questions, what should Alex do when she finds the killer and what members of the organization do you want to see her interact with, and how should I start her relationship with Zexion? I own nothing recognizable blah, blah, blah.

I stared at the picture for what seemed like hours. This women, Miranda, she truly did look like a 20-25 year old version of me. "If she is your mother than from what I found out she was shot. It seems like both of her parents died when she was 19. She was shot when she was 23. It is truly is possible that she is your mother, the record I found said she had one child." I think my heart skipped a beat. I looked at Zexion with hopeful eyes. "She seems to have connections with a gang known as ASSASIN. But that's all I was able to find. Nothing showed up for the gang, nothing except that that they are highly wanted criminals and the police have a 10,000 munny reward offer for any information regarding them." I had heard about that gang before, but no one had ever seen them. It's said that the only people who see any of the members are the ones that have been marked for death. I remembered how Locke used to scare me by saying I was marked for death and ASSASIN was coming to get me. Once he even teased me by saying that one member killed my mother, I attacked him in a fit of rage after hearing this. Could he have been right?

The next thing Zexion did shocked me and stopped my heart's rhythmic beat for a moment. He hugged me. I was frozen with surprise. When the hug ended he just stared at me before saying "I guess I know how I'll be spending my free time." Was that a blush on his cheeks? I was so thankful for all the help he'd been giving me.

"I don't know how I could possible thank you." I was truly in his debt. After that we sat in silence, but a good silence. After I while we both got up and went our separate ways. I was walking down the long hallways only to run into Larxene. "Oh, Larxene, sorry I didn't see you there. I wasn't watching were I was going." I franticly spoke, hoping she wasn't in a horrible mood. I really didn't want to get electrocuted.

"Calm down kid, I'm in a good mood today. I was just wondering if you wanted to spend some 'girl time'. I have to get away from these idiots." I searched her eyes for any sarcasm and couldn't find it. She seriously wanted to spend time with me. Before I could respond, she grabbed my arm and pulled me through a portal. It opened up in my room and Larxene let go of my arm. "Ok shorty, tomorrow after missions you meet up with me in the grey area and you'll go to the spa with me, got it?" I was kinda shocked with how forward she was being, but also happy she was being nice, sort of.

"Um,ok."

"Great, see ya kid."

I ate dinner with Axel and Demyx, it was nice. Axel is so 'go with the flow' and Demyx is carefree, like a child but in a good way. Larxene even joined us at our table. Weird, usually she was nowhere to be found during dinner or at any other time. After dinner I returned to my room, read for a while and then went to bed, again waking up to a heavy thunder storm. I hated lightning. When I was younger me and Nico were goofing around, then Nico said he wanted to show me a magic trick. He aimed at a dead tree, but missed and the thunder spell hit me instead, putting me into a coma for 4 days. Master Yen Sid was furious; it took countless hours of tears and begging for him to let me play with Nico again. I knew how to cast thunder magic, but I avoided it at all cost. At my previous home whenever a storm would come along I would huddle in a ball under blankets. I got out of bed and noticed that my hair ribbon was sitting on the nightstand. I realized that if it was there Zexion must have returned it while I was sleeping. I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks; I sometimes talk in my sleep. I hope I didn't say anything embarrassing. I brushed my hair and used the ribbon to hold my hair in a ponytail. It kept all but my messy blue tinted bangs out of my eyes.

I blew my bangs out of my face and then ran off to the grey area. Saïx was still staring obsessively at Kingdom Hearts. I walked up to him. I waited for a while but he made no indication that he noticed me. I cleared my throat. He made a growling noise and then turned to face me. "You will be going with Luxord to Wonderland; this is your first real mission. You are to destroy a pack of white mushrooms, defenders and a Trickmaster. Get what you need from the Moogle over there then talk to Luxord when you're ready to go." He turned back to the large moon.

I looked over and saw a small Moogle wearing one of the black coats floating in a corner on the other side of the room. I walked over to it and it simply stared at me. "Um, two hi-potions, elixirs, and one ether, please." I said as I dug through the pocket of my coat searching for my munny poach.

"Uhg, since your new here I'll let it slide this time, but I don't except munny only heart points. Just give me 200 munny and leave." I gave him the munny and was surprised when the little thing snatched it out of my hand and threw the items at me. I looked back at the Moogle and he threw me a dirty look.

I turned and walked over to Luxord. He was sitting on the couch shuffling his cards. He looked up and dismissed his cards. "Alright lass, let's go." He opened a portal and next thing I know we were in wonderland. Luxord shuffled his cards up his right sleeve and down his left. "What a world this is. It's a place of half-truths and false lies; so much so its own inhabitants are unsure of what is reality and what isn't. A mad little place, where if one wanders around for even a little while, they will be lost in a maze, never knowing the world is the maze." He held up a hand of cards, the back facing me, "The inhabitants don't lay down their hand because even they're unsure of the rules of the game that is their world. But I'm starting to learn the rules. And I find that world oh so fun to visit, each time." I bent my head to the side and raised an eyebrow. What was he talking about? I'll just do what I'm told and simply followed him through this bizarre world.

After a while of roaming around we found what we were looking for. The heartless were attacking a girl with blonde hair and a blue dress. This could be a problem. I looked up at Luxord, who was simply smirking and shuffling his cards. I summoned my keyblade and we ran towards the horde. While Luxord threw some of his razor sharp cards at the heartless and I hacked away at them. Several of Luxord's cards exploded on contact. After a while we had gotten all of them, before I could see if the girl was ok Luxord pulled me away. He gave me a serious look and said "We are not supposed to be seen by or interact anyone." before looking for the Trickmaster.

When we did find it, it was trying to pull up several colorful trees looking for something. We both summoned our weapons and unleashed a flurry of various attacks. The heartless was soon defeated and we watch as a little pink heart floated up and then vanished. Luxord chuckled and then opened a portal. We reappeared in the grey area where I saw Larxene siting on one of the couches examine her knives for sharpness. Luxord noticed this and said "good luck, lass." Before disappearing to who knows where.

Larxene obviously heard this and looked up dismissing her kunai. She got up and walked over to me, grabbing my wrist and opening up a portal. Zexion and Lexaeus walked in to the room from their own portal, they must've just finished their mission, they gave us a confused look and I mouthed an 'I don't really know' before Larxene pulled me through the portal

Ok a couple thing. 1, I thought since Alex and Larxene are the only girls they should have an off and on friend relationship. 2, I need ideas for the spa thing and the ASSASIN member, like weapons, names, how many of them, what they look like, and how they're fought. Ok as always review and I hope you liked this chapter. till next chapter, bye


	11. Chapter 10:The Strangers

Thanks for the reviews. I'm trying to write as much as I can before the movers come. Right now I have about 3 to 4 weeks before I officially have to move. Special thanks to StarlightBreaker, Mata Nui, Cait62, LaVilleViolet, and Electrolisys, You all get cookies :3. I own nothing recognizable yada, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah.

When we exited the portal we were in an ally in Twilight Town. Larxene wasted no time and continued to walk, dragging me behind. When she finally stopped we were standing in front of a small building. I could smell the perfumes and incense from here. Larxene pushed the door open and dragged me in with her. A plump middle aged woman looked up from behind the counter when she heard the little bell ring." Hello Larxene. Who is this, your sister?" I was surprised she said that. Larxene and I look nothing alike.

"No Mary, she's just a…., Friend." I heard her pause as she thought over what to call me.

"Oh how wonderful, the more the merrier, the usual then, Larxene?" Wow this lady is perky.

"Yeah, and the same thing for her too."

"SARAH, come here please two customers." She rang a little bell and a noticeably younger woman came out holding two white robes. She handed them to me and Larxene. After that Larxene grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the dressing rooms then she pushed me into one. I took off my coat, boots and gloves then put the robe on over my black pants and tank-top. I stepped out of the changing room and saw that Larxene was waiting for me, wow she changes fast. Once again she grabbed my arm and dragged me behind her. That girl, Sarah, was waiting for us. She led us into a room with a few massage chairs. Larxene and I each sat down in one. She left and came back holding a bowl of green mush.

"I'll go first so you can see why I like this." The girl came over and smeared the mush all over her face. Larxene acted like I'd never been to a spa, I may be a tomboy but I am also friends with Lily. After she finished Larxene she put the stuff on my face. We sat there in the silence for a while before Larxene said "Does Axel ever talk about me?" I was surprised but happy with her question.

"Yeah, sometimes." I looked over and saw her smiling. The rest of the time was spent in silence, Larxene paid and then we left. I guess I zoned out because the next thing I knew I crashed into someone. I looked up and saw two people; both were wearing black cloaks that came down to their waist and were ripped and torn at the ends.

The one I bumped into turned around and said in a high pitched perky voice "You should really watch where you're going silly." She looked directly at me and gasped. "Miranda is that you? No that's impossible, you're dead he told us. Nikoli what's going on." She had a horrified look on her face and her voice had lost that perky innocents and become darker.

I wasn't sure what to say. What are these people talking about? Luckily Larxene came to my rescue "What are you talking about? She isn't this Miranda person you're talking about."

"We weren't talking to you now were we?" The one who I assumed was Nikoli said in a thick Russian accent.

I picked myself up off the ground and said "But she's right my name's not Miranda its Alex." Both of them smirked and chuckled darkly then pulled their cloak to reveal for the girl, several daggers and for Nikoli, a sickle.

"Is zat so, Alex? Then it looks like ze boss is going to be very happy." He started walking towards me and I summoned my keyblade. He seemed unfazed, that is until lightning hit the ground in front of him. I spun around to see Larxene holding her kunai in her finger.

"Not so fast, meathead, it'll be hard to explain to Saïx that I lost the Keyblade wielder so I don't I'll let you take her." Larxene said with a sadistic smirk before attacking him. The girl threw a dagger at me. I spun back around and swung my keyblade deflecting another knife. She giggled and charged recklessly at me holding a dagger in each of her hands. I barely blocked each of her attempts to stab me. I swung at her but she jumped back, dodging the blow. I gritted my teeth and sent a fira spell her. She dodged this attack to and again resorted to throwing her daggers at me. I blocked one but the others cut me leg, arm, and belly. I gave a small groan then ran at her. I swung at her several times and she seemed to be having a harder time dodging and blocking them. I finally found an opening and hit her several time. She fell backwards but didn't stay down for long. When she got up there was a look of hate and bloodlust in her gray eyes. She ran at me and mindless tried stabbing me. This was different then her original method she didn't seem to be thinking only attacking in a blind rage. I used this to my advantage. After blocking several hits for her I hit her full force on her upper back. She immediately fell to the ground. I looked over at Larxene who had also just delivered the final blow to her opponent. Nikoli tried to stand up but he just fell back down

"Let's get out of here." I said worried that there might be some of their allies around. Larxene nodded and opened a portal and we both went through. It opened up in the gray area. I saw Axel and Demyx sitting on the coach. They looked up with shock.

"Whoa what happened to you two?" Demyx said. Saïx stopped staring at Kingdom Hearts for a moment and came over to where we were standing.

"XII, XV, what were you doing?" his cold emotionless tone ever present in his voice. I met his unforgiving lunar orbs with my weary chocolate ones.

"We ran into some trouble in Twilight Town." Was all Larxene said. I now noticed she had a couple cuts on her cheeks and arms.

"What kind of trouble?" Axel had now gotten up off of the coach and was now standing next to Larxene.

"Two people attacked us, one male and one female." I said answering his question.

Saïx hand us both a potion and then went back to staring up at the moon. I drank it and imminently felt the cuts closing up and heal. I still felt like crap though. I sluggishly walked back to my room, took a shower, put on my PJs and the collapsed on the bed.

Well that's done. How do think I did on that fight scene? I still need ideas on ASSASSIN members. I also need mission ideas. One thing I really need help with is ideas on Alex's mother's killer, including what Alex should do when she finds him. I need help devolving the relationship between Zexion and Alex. I'm not sure how to do it. One more you guys don't think Alex is a Mary Sue, do you? Well till next chapter.


	12. Chapter 11:More ASSASIN, More Questions

I'm still trying to get as much done as possible. Thanks to all the people who have given me ideas. I'm really happy cuz I finally beat the final boss for re:coded. As always thanks for the reviews. I don't own Disney or Square Enix.

I sat up in my bed and rubbed the back of my neck. I climbed out of bed, got dressed and then head toward the kitchen. When I got there I noticed the only other person there was Luxord. "Luxord, what time is it?

He looked up "About 5:00 am." He said and then went back to sipping his tea. Wow I'm up pretty early. I walked over to the fridge and took out two eggs. I got a frying pan and started cooking the eggs. I fried the eggs sunny side up. When they were done I took my seat at the long white table. I saw that Lexaeus and Vexen had woken up and were also seated at the table. Slowly the other members started filling the seats. I made myself some coffee and then sat back down. After a while Zexion came in and sat next to me.

"I heard you and Larxene were attacked in Twilight Town yesterday." He said pretty casually.

"Yeah it was the weirdest thing. We were attacked by two people wearing these black cloaks that went down to their mid thighs. One of them called me Miranda."

As soon as I finished talking Zexion looked me directly in the eye and said "Alex I think that those people were members of ASSASIN." Oh my god he was right. Urg how could I be so stupid. He and I went to join the others in the grey area. Saïx was standing in the center of the room holding a clipboard in his hands.

"I'm only going say this once so pay attention; when I'm done come get the exact information from me. Axel and Larxene go to Pridelands, Xaldin and Luxord go to the Land of Dragons, Marluxia and Vexen go to the Olympic Coliseum, Alex and Zexion go to the Castle of Dreams, Xigbar and Lexaeus go to Halloween Town, and Demyx you'll be doing recon in The Enchanted Domain." me and Zexion exchanged looks before walking over to Saïx. He handed Zexion a note card then turned to talk to Luxord. Zexion said nothing and open a portal.

We walked up to a huge elegant white castle. Zexion looked at the card Saïx had given him the read it out loud "You are to collect several elemental emblems and destroy whatever heartless you come across".

"Sound easy enough, right Zexion." I said making my voice sound as cheerful as possible. I summoned my keyblade and walked into the palace. Zexion fallowed close behind me. After walking around for a while we saw a woman in a beautiful light blue dress and a man in a formal suit talking to another man in a blue suit. Zexion pulled me behind one of the pillars.

"Oh it's so wonderful to be home don't you agree darling." The woman said.

"Yes I do Cinderella. Home, sweet, home." said the man I assumed was her husband and he kissed her on the lips. i couldn't help but think of Zexion when i saw this, but i quickly brushed the thought away. All three walked away continuing the discussion. I jumped slightly when I felt something scurry over my feet. I looked down and saw some mice running through the halls. You'd think a place like this would have some pest control. I saw something shinny on the ground and went to pick it up. I looked it, it had a lightning bolt on one side and on the other was some writing I couldn't understand. This must be one of those elemental emblems Saïx sent us to get. Then a pack of soldier heartless showed up and surrounded me. Zexion used several spells I had never heard of while I sliced through the monsters with my keyblade. They were all destroyed soon enough, but along with the little pink hearts and munny, two of the heartless dropped two more of those element emblems. I looked at them, one had fire on it and the other had snowflakes on it. Why did Saïx want us to get these anyways?

"We can leave now."

"Huh?"

"We got all the emblems from this world."

"Oh."

Zexion created a portal and we both stepped through. We were in the grey area again and Saïx came over. "Zexion, did you get the emblems?" Zexion looked at me and I took the three emblems out of my pocket and gave them to Saïx. He took them and then went back to his usual spot. When I saw that his back was turn I mustered up all the courage I had and pecked him on the cheek. I felt my cheeks burning and looked away to hid my blush. Before he could say anything I walked away to find Axel and Demyx. I was acting calm but on the inside I was screaming. I found them in the rec room.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"The ceiling." Demyx said and Axel hit him on the back of the head.

"That's not what she meant Dem. Alex why is your face so red?" i mentally cursed myself.

"Umm, it's nothing. I-I-I ummm it was just hot in the Castle of Dream and me and Zexion had to run around a lot." I mentally cursed myself again. I used to be able to come up with great lies on the spot and that last one was the best I could do. Ugh stupid, stupid, stupid. if elt like beating my head against the wall.

Luckily Axel just shrugged it off and changed the subject. "Ok, wanna go get ice cream with me and Dem."

"Uh sure ok."

Axel made a portal and we all went through. Me and Demyx headed up to the tower while Axel got us the ice cream. He got back and we all ate our tasty treats. After we were down we walked around twilight town for a while and talked. Then a dagger hit the wall in next to us. I looked over and saw the girl from the other day and she wasn't alone she had two other guys with her. One had black hair that covered his left eye and the other had brown hair that was in a buzz cut. She smirked and said "Round 2?"

Then one with the black hair put a hand on her shoulder. "Now, now Lilli you mustn't be so rash."

"Shut up Tatsumi." She groaned "we can't all be as perfect as you can we." I heard all the bitter sarcasm in her voice but I don't think he did.

"I know right but you could at least try. I mean everyone know they'll never be as good as me. I'm perfect."

"Whatever. Anyways she needs to learn that no one and I mean no one, beats me and gets away with." She held up her daggers. Tatsumi pulled out a Katana and the other guy got out a hammer. Me, Axel and Demyx summoned our weapons.

Then the other guy talked for the first time "Whoa, their weapons just appeared out of nowhere. How'd they do that?"

"I don't know Marcus." Tatsumi said.

Lilli must've gotten tired of waiting because she started running towards us, only to be stopped when a wave of water hit her. The other two came running at us too. Axel took Marcus and that left me with Tatsumi. We both exchanged blows and he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I demanded while avoiding slashes from his sword.

"Oh nothing, I'm just happy you were able to beat Lilli that's all."

"Why are you happy that I defeated your college?"

"Oh don't get me wrong. I'm just happy someone beat her ass, the bitch had it coming."

I sent several blizzaga spells at him then continued to hack and slash at him. It irritated me that whenever I failed to hit him he would laugh. Ugh I hate this guy so much. I would attack he would dodge or block, he would attack I would barely block. I was trying not to lose my temper, I saw the damage that could do it battle yesterday. The next thing he said did it for me "You're nothing but a pathetic loser, just like your mother, she couldn't fight either. The boss's interest in her still baffles me to this day. She was of such little importance. But she was willing to do anything to protect her precious little baby. She did some nasty things, didn't she?"

"Shut up." I screamed and sent a flurry of attacks and spells at him. I made sure though to keep thinking and not just blindly throw attacks at him. He continued laughing and turned around.

Both Axel and Demyx had the upper hand in their fights. Lilli was soaking wet and you could see the burn marks on Marcus's clock. "Hmm this isn't looking too good for us. Well bye bye Alex see you again soon. Lilli, Marcus lets go now." I saw on the back of his clock the number four printed in blood red ink.

"What was that?"

"Those were ASSASIN members, Demyx"

Well that's another chapter done. I decided to send Alex and Zexion to the Castle of Dreams because Cinderella is my little sister's favorite movie and she kept begging me to put it in here. Next up I thing I'm gonna send Alex to the pridelands, got any ideas on what kind of animal she should be? I'm also thinking about doing a chapter or part of a chapter from zexion's POV. Ideas and review are always welcomed. Still looking for ideas for ASSASIN member. And don't worry about the killer, he'll be showing up real soon. Till next chapter bye


	13. Chapter 12:Answers and More Questions

Hey guys how's it going? OK I'm sorry I know it's been kind of a long time since I updated but I have a good excuse I was moving and i don't have a laptop. I'm still not at my new house but I'm at my grandma's house and using my mom's laptop, she finally agreed to let me use it. The advantages to riding in the same car as my dad is I got a lot of time to hand write this chapter and it's a long one. As always thanks for the reviews and I don't own kingdom hearts. Now here is lucky chapter #13.

I was the only one in the gray area, it was strange for anyone to be here be here before Saix it was also kinda spooky being here alone. I sigh and summon my keyblade. It occurred to me that the weapon had no name. I ran my hands up and down the helix the made up the blade. That's it! I held the blade up in front of me "Intertwined Destinies." I smile and the blade vanishes. As soon as i was done with that Zexion came in and sat on the couch next to me. I already knew what he wanted to talk about. He wanted to know why I had kissed him. To tell the truth I'm not sure why I had either. I didn't think it was as simple as having a crush. I'd had a crush on Nico when I was 10, but quickly let it go when I saw how much Lily liked him. And this did not feel the same.

"Why did you kiss me?" Zexion finally voiced the question I knew he would ask.

"I-I-I..." I didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to say? I tried to look away, but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. I hate feeling so vulnerable, it makes me feel weak and stupid. '_Wow__ his eyes are beautiful, well the one I can see is anyway. Shut up brain.'_ I thought. I was saved by the rest of the organization coming in. Zexion let go of me, scooted to the other side of the couch and started reading his lexicon. Axel and Demyx filled the gap between us as Saix got everyone's attention.

"Xigbar and Luxord go to Wonderland, Axel and Xaldin to Beast's Castle, Larxene and Marluxia to Agrabah, Demyx and Alex to Atlantica, Vexen in the Olympic Coliseum, Lexaeus and Zexion go to Halloween Town. Come see me for further instruction."

"Luxord don't try and gamble with the moogle just pay him so we can go." I heard Xigbar yell. I looked over at Zexion and he gives me a look that says' we'll talk latter.' I was taken by surprise when Demyx hugged me from behind.

"Looks like we're together today, Lexi." He said and I was a little surprised that he affectionately used the same nickname Nico had always used. We both walked over to where Saix was giving out our missions. He pulled out a note card and started to give it to Demyx, but looked up and gave it to me instead

"Soooo, what's our job for today?" Demyx asked while he tried to read the card over my shoulder.

"It looks like we're supposed to destroy several Aquatanks, Screwdivers, White Mushrooms, and Pink Argicus, and if we find any elemental emblems to collect those as well."

"Aww man, I was hoping we would get recon." he whined "Aren't you gonna open a Dark Corridor?"

"I...Don't...Know how to." I looked at my feet to hide my embarrassment.

"Oh, that's OK." he said and opened one up "I'd teach ya, but I'm not quite sure how to explain it. You should ask Axel, or Vexen or Saix." with that he pulled me through and I closed my eyes as usual. After a few seconds I felt myself surrounded by warm water and I could taste the salt on my lips. I opened to see ocean as far as the eye could see. I looked down and in place of my legs was a smooth looking darkish blue tale that had two fan-like translucent fins, my coat had been replaced with a black tank top. "Lookin' good Alex."

I looked at Demyx and saw that he too had changed. He now had a sea blue-green tale that was a lot scalier then mine. My eyes rested on a heart shaped scar on the upper left part of his chest, right were his heart should be. Did all Nobodies have that? It was gruesome and disturbing to say the least. "Uh yeah, back at ya Dem. Umm, Demyx we're friends, right?"

"Of course we are. Why do you ask?"

"I need some advice; do you think you can help?"

"Fire away, what can big brother Dem do for you?"

"How do you tell someone you like them? I mean LIKE like them?"

"Ohhh Alex has a crush. Well, first you can find out if he is interested in anyone particular. Another thing you can do is ask him if he likes you. This will turn the question on them. So you wouldn't have anything to worry about. Because if he says no than you can just back yourself up by saying that's what someone told you and laugh it off. If he does like you though you can tell that person how you feel too. It's best to just tell them sometimes though."

My mouth dropped and my eyes widened in shock. I guess Demyx has his moments. "Thanks Dem."

After that our mission was pretty quickly and uneventful, I almost yelled at Demyx for playing his sitar instead of helping, but I saw that he was making whirlpools and doing other water based attack. We found out most of the heartless were coming a cave filled with potion and seemed to belong to a witch like looking octopus lady. After we got back Demyx said that he had things to do so couldn't go for ice cream later. He waved goodbye and went off to bother Xigbar. I decided to go back to my room; if Zexion really wanted to talk to me he'd come and find me. I figured while I was waiting I might as well take a shower to wash any remnant of the salty water off. After a few minutes I got out, put my coat back on and lay down on the bed to wait for him to come.

I looked around the room, I had not really noticed the lack of color until now. Hmm I'll have to do something about that later. I was brought back to reality by a knock at the door. I guess Zexion is back "Come in." he came in and sat on the bed next to me.

"I would appreciate an answer now, Alex, why did you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Don't play dumb with me Alex. Why did you kiss me?" his voice had gotten a more serious tone. My heart began to beat faster. I also felt stupid and vulnerable again. Lily would be able to say this, why can't I? "Alex" he demanded.

"I-I-I guess, I-I mean, I-it's just that, I-I l-like you, a lot." I could feel the blush creeping into my face. Why would I need blush make up at all with him causing me to blush every five minutes? I turned to face him, the look on his face was a mixture of confusion and surprise.

"W-what?"

"I said I like you ok, I really like you."

"I didn't know you felt that way." He sound astonished. He stood up, grabbed my arm, opened a corridor, and pull/dragged me through. I looked around at the world. It seemed familiar.

"Where are we?"

"Radiant Garden." I HAD been here before. Yen Sid brought me here when Sora and Riku rescued a blue haired woman from the Realm of Darkness and a blond boy from Castle Oblivion. It had improved since the last time I was here. It didn't look so broken and unstable. "I wanted to show you where I came from. It used to look a lot nicer though." He pulled me behind him and stopped after a while in front of a run-down looking castle. "I lived there when I was a Somebody."

"What happened?" my voice reflected my concern and curiosity.

"Me and my fellow apprentices dabbled too far into the darkness and consequentially lost our hearts."

"Apprentices?"

"Yes. The other five senior organization members and I were apprentices learning under a man named Ansem, Ansem the Wise."

"And then you and the others became Nobodies?"

"Yes, I was the one who convinced Ansem to begin the studies of the heart, but Xemnas was the one who convinced the rest of us to go forward with the experiments even after Ansem forbid us from it. Tell me, who is more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him?"

I stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to say "Zexion, what's done is done. But mopping and brooding about it isn't going to change anything. It's like what master Yen Sid used to tell me. Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That's why it's called the present."**(1)** I smile and pull him back towards the portal. "Close this one and open a new one for Twilight Town."

"Why?"

"Just do it." He sighed and did what I told him to. I laughed and pulled him through "Come on, I know something that will cheer you up." When we got there we were right next to the station tower. "Wait here."

"Why?"

"Just do it." I know I must've sounded like a spoiled brat demanding something from his/her well off parents A.K.A Jane the girl who enjoys teasing and tormenting those who couldn't afford the things she could.

"Fine." I smiled and turned on my heels then started off towards my new destination.

I was almost there when someone landed in front of me. I jumped back a foot and got ready to summon my keyblade. The person stood up and I saw it was a girl a little taller than me but still on the short side, she had her medium length purple hair in twin tails. She didn't seem too much older than me. She had a huge Cheshire cat grin plastered across her face. "Found you!" she said cheerfully as she smoothed out her black cloak** (2)**. I could now see a silver bow and a black leather quiver, which contained also silver arrows, strapped to her black.

I waited for her to draw her bow but it never happened she just stared at me. "What?" it came out a little more bitter sounding then intended, but then again I had every right and reason to be bitter and angry with these people.

"Nothing, it just your hair looks cool the blue I mean, is that natural?"

My glare soften slightly, this girl did not seem like she belonged in ASSASSIN. I was also surprised she asked about my hair. "Yes, it is actually."

"Neat. That boy you were with, is he your special guy? He sure is cute, BUT not as cute as Tatsumi, but still easy on the eyes." Was she really talking boys with me? Wow. "Oh we seem to be at a disadvantage, I know your name, but you don't know mine. I'm Luna."

"Hello Luna."

"Well aren't we bitter. Oh that's right I'm keeping you away from your boyfriend." My face went completely red when she said boyfriend. To be honest I'm not sure what I was to Zexion. "Ok, ok I'll let you go; the boss just wanted me to give you this." She took out a newspaper and threw at my feet. "See ya." She giggled and then flipped into the air, grabbing a clothes line and then flipping again, and then disappearing onto the rooftops.

I refused to take my eyes off the spot where she stood only a moment ago, like something in my brain thought she was going to just magically reappear. I picked up the paper and turned it to the front, it was dated to be from about 15 years ago. There was a sticky note on it that said "Read page 7" I did what it said and saw the an article circled in red '**Women Found Dead, Police Suspect ASSASSIN'**

_Twilight Town resident: Miranda? Age: 23 Was found dead in an alley near the station tower this morning at 9:25. She was found by an elderly couple who say 'We were out on our morning walk and we saw her'. Her exact murder has not yet been identified by police suspect it is the work of mafia and terrorist group ASSASSIN. An autopsy reviled a history of hard labor and abuse as well as the fact that she was a mother. The child has also not been located and we hope that it is not with the killer. The cause of death was a bullet to the chest follow by immense bleeding. Police say at the time of death the women was not in good shape, appearing underfed. The only know living relative, Miranda's cousin and best friend, has been informed of her death and begs for any information on the whereabouts of his second cousin and just wants to know she's safe. His also told us before Miranda died she had been acting strangely, disappearing all the time without an explanation. The only thing Miranda was carrying with her was a picture of her baby girl. Story by Cindy O'Brian._

The article had a picture of baby me and a picture of my mom before her death. I know why Luna had been told to give me this; her boss wanted me to come find him. I tore out the article and folded it before pocketing it. I stood there for another second before sprinting the rest of the way to my destination. "Miss me, Rosy?" I asked the women who sold the thing that could cheer anyone up, sea salt ice cream.

"Alex! It's so nice to see you! Where have you been lately?" I smiled up at the middle aged women, happy that she didn't forget about me. I just hoped she wouldn't mention me to Lily or Nico who would pass the massage on to Yen Sid.

"Hey Rose, nice to see you too, I've been helping some people out." It wasn't a complete lie. "Two sea salt ice cream bars please." She gave me the treats and I gave her the munny.

"Ok, see you later Alex, be safe." She yelled after me. I smiled and ran all the way back to the spot where I left Zexion and was actually surprised he was still there.

"So what is this surprise?"

"Not telling yet." I said and began to drag him up the station tower.

As soon as we made it to the top he said "The view from here is amazing."

"Yep, it that's not the best part. Close your eyes." He did what I said and I put the ice cream in his hand "Ok, open." He stared at the ice cream for a moment, his eyes full of remembrance. The rest of the time was spent in silence. When we got back to the castle Zexion finally said something.

"Thank you."

"Wha…"

"Thank you for the ice cream; I haven't had that since I was a Somebody."

"Oh, you're welcome." It was quite again as we walked back to our rooms.

We both stopped in front of my room, which now had the number 15 printed in roman numerals on it. "Thank you again for the ice cream."

"It no problem. You did something special for me so I wanted to do someth…" I was cut off when he kissed me on the forehead. I felt my heart stop and then start doing flips in my chest. My stomach felt all funny. After another moment her stopped and left me standing there with my mouth wide open.

Well I'm finally done with this chapter, it is by far my longest chapter, it has 2,613 words. So I think I'm going to bring Miranda's killer in next chapter, I need ideas for his name. As always ideas for ASSASSIN member i.e OCs.

Points for anyone how knows where this quote is from

My sister didn't understand what the ASSASSIN uniforms look like so I thought I'd clear that up. They have pretty much the same design as Yuffie's moogle costume from Dirge of Cerberus except black and without the moogle features.

My sis also has me on a deadline for from when I start writing a chapter to when it has to be posted so chapter will probably be a lot more frequent from now. I want to know what your favorite movie is, it doesn't have to be Disney, but those movies will be used as different worlds.

Reviews= happiness, Happiness= better and longer chapters.


	14. Chapter 13: Pirates and Monsters

Hey guys, guess who not dead. Ok I know my updates are less frequent no but I have a good excuse. 8th grade is taking up most of my free time and now I'm getting paid to keep certain rooms in the house clean and I'm babysitting now. I've also been a bit lazy when I actually get time to write. Thanks to all my reviewers and followers. I'm thinking about getting a beta reader for this since my grammar and spelling can be horrible at times. To answer some questions I saw in reviews. I think nobodies keep some of their memories from when they had hearts but can only see glimpses at times; I also think certain thing can trigger their memories too. And just to explain something, you know how Axel said Roxas and Sora made him feel like he had a heart? I think that being around Roxas or Sora made him start to actually feel real emotions so they were somewhat like a drug to him. Being around and close to Alex causes the same effect and that one of the reasons Zexion is being nice and social to her. I'm also thinking about starting a little miniseries about Alex's childhood antics. As always thanks for the reviews, favorites, and following. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but maybe Santa will bring me it for Christmas, Or Disney.

"And so then I said…ALEX!"

Larxene's shout brought me back to reality and so I didn't make her more upset I said something really smart "Huh what?"

"Are you even paying attention?"

"Oh um, yeah, sorry Larxene." She just glared at me with her icy turquoise eyes for a second before getting up and leaving with Luxord. I got up and walked over to Saix "Mission please." I said sweetly. I'd already learned that Saix was in a horrible mood when Xigbar made a perverted comment, about god only knows, and Saix went berserk on him.

I guess it didn't help much because he just glared at me and shoved a note card into my hands and growled "Port Royal"

"Um, who's coming with me?"

"No one, consider this a chance to prove your not a worthless puppet. Oh and don't come back without what we need." He said harshly before opening up a portal and shoving me through. Of course it opened up in the most inconvenient place possible. Instead of opening up on the ground and letting me step out it opened mid air causing me to fall out on to the warm rough sand.

"Ow" I said as I stood up and rubbed the back of my neck "You know your life's an action movie with you fall head first out of a portal and only get a sore neck."

"Oi, 'oh are you" I froze and looked down at my clothes. I let out a sigh of relief to see that they had indeed changed. I was now wearing a faded grey coat over a loose white shirt and a blue waistcoat with some tight dark pants and knee high boots.

"I umm…" I said nervously and turned around and saw two men. One was tall and really thin, it definitely looked like he had missed a few meals and baths, the other one not so much but he was equally as filthy. He was short and pudgy and the fact that he had his shirt unbuttoned didn't help. They both seemed to have British accents. Neither seemed armed so I relaxed a little.

"'e asked you a question."

"Um…hi, I'm Alex." I'm sure they could both here that I was still a little nervous, I could hear Luxord's words echoing in my head "we're not supposed to interact with the inhabitants of any world unless instructed to do so."

"What arr you doin' 'ere?" I could ask them the same question.

"I um…" I was interrupted by a loud drum roll.

"It don't matter, we best be steal, er I means salvaging the ship fast, 'fore whoever's up there finds us." The shorter one said.

I turned around a saw a large ship with black sails on the sand; it looked like whoever owned the ship was trying to make sure it wasn't in the water. "The tides comin' in that should help; salvagin' is savin' as a matter of speaking." The tall one said.

"There's the truth of it!" what truth, it seemed to me like the short one was trying to trick the tall one into helping him steal someone's ship.

"What's so great about this ship anyways?" I asked and they both looked at me like I was crazy. It seems like an innocent question to me.

"Do ye know whot ship this is?" no obviously not. I opened my mouth to speak"This is the Black Pearl, poppet, the fastest ship n' the world." The short one said before both of them returned to "Working" on launching the ship. Those two working was mostly them arguing with each other, it was actually pretty funny. I sighed and pulled the note card out of my pocket 'Retrieve/Locate the compass that belongs to Jack Sparrow' I turned to see several men running out of the jungle toward the ship.

It didn't take long for them to get to the ship at all, within a minute most of them were climbing up the side and getting the ship ready to go. "What about Jack?" I snapped to attention and spun around to look at the man who just talked. He had brown hair, a mustache and goatee. He was wearing a frilly white shirt under a grey coat and a belt was strapped across his chest. "I'm not leaving without him." He declared his accent undoubtedly British. We all saw a man running out of the jungle towards us. The brunette man smiled but we saw an army chasing the other man. His smile disappeared "Time to go." A weathered man with sideburns started shouting orders. I guess these people are my ticket out of here. I climbed up on to the ship; in the confusion no one seemed to notice me.

The man from before climbed up on the ships rigging and smiled at the natives "This my children shall be the day you will always remember as the day you..." he was interrupted by a wave washing over him. "Captain Jack Sparrow." Even though it was little more than a mumble I heard him. This is the guy I'm looking for.

The two men from when I first got here put a coat on Jack as he talked to the weathered man with the sideburns. "Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea!"

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible."

"That seems a bit contradictory, Captain..."

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Mr. Gibbs, now where is that monkey, I want to shoot something!"

Something fell on the deck and the scrawny man dove for it "Me Eye!" I looked up and saw a small capuchin monkey climbing back up the ropes.

Jack walked up to the helm and he was followed by the brunette man from before "Jack."

"Aye."

"Elizabeth is in danger!" he said the urgency in his voice was apparent.

"Have you considered keeping more watchful eye on her? Maybe just lock her up somewhere?" Jack asked with little to no interest.

"She is locked up, in a prison, bound to hang for helping you!"

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes!" The brunette man grabbed the nearest man's sword and held it to Jack's neck.

"I need that compass of yours Jack." Well that complicates things.

Jack seemed to think things over for second "William. I shall trade you the compass, if you will help me... to find this." That really complicates things. Jack held up an ancient drawling of a key

"You want me to find this?"  
>"No. You want you to find this, because the finding of this finds you incapacitorially finding and or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle, ol' what's-her-face. Savvy?"<br>"This is going to save Elizabeth?" he sure asks a lot of questions.  
>"How much do you know about Davy Jones?"<br>"Not much."  
>"Yeah, it's going to save Elizabeth." Jack said slyly and walked over to Gibbs "Mr. Gibbs."<p>

"Captain."

"We have a need to travel upriver."

I saw Gibbs go stiff at that "By "need," do you mean a trifling need? Fleeting? As in, say, a passing fancy?" he asked hopefully.

"No, a resolute and unyielding need." Gibbs sigh an as he looked up he noticed me.

"Uhh, Captain." He pointed at me.

Jack turned and walked over to me "Who are you and how did you get here?' he said his speech slight slurred.

I wasn't quite sure how to explain the situation "I'm Alex," I said nervously "I'm…I'm not exactly sure how I got here." I lied.

"Bad luck to have a woman on board, even a miniature one." I heard Gibbs mumble under his breath.

"And what are you doing on my ship?"

"Needed a way off that island." I pointed to the island that was shrinking into the distance.

"You don't have a loverly sister named Christina do you?"

"N-No." I looked at him for a second to make sure he was being serious.

Jack eased up and began circling me "Got any skills love?"

"Yes sir." I nodded

"Kay love, we have a bit of a pest problem below deck, take care of it an' we won't dump you on the next godforsaken spit of land we see, Savvy."

"What kind of 'pest problem'?" I asked skeptically.

"Nothin' too bad." He said as he pushed me towards the hold. I turned around to see him making shooing motion and I walked down the steps.

"This can't be too bad, probably just rats or mice or bugs."I told myself.

No such luck. I reached the bottom of stairs and saw the mess" You've got to be freaking kidding me! Is there any world they haven't found?" Armored knights were attempting to open crates full of supplies, soldiers were trying to steal various treasures, and rabid dogs were eating whatever was left of the mice and rats.

I summoned my keyblade and went for the rabid dogs first, they were weaker unless you let them group together and gang up on you. Except for the sound waves the dogs sent out and a couple biting at my heels they were no trouble. Next, I went towards the soldiers who were running all over the place. The slow idiots weren't difficult and only took a couple cyclones to defeat. The armored knights had begun to group together. Again these proved to be little trouble and a couple hits from my blade and they were reduced to hearts of various size, munny, and random accessories.

I walked back up the stairs to where Jack was standing; I avoided the men swabbing the deck and the ones giving me hungry looks. "That didn't take you long at all, Love."

"Of course not, it's my area expertise." I said.

The second the words left my mouth his head whipped around so fast I could hear the joints in his neck pop and the trinkets in his hair click against each other. "What do you mean 'Area of expertise'?"

I regretted opening my big mouth "I um…I can't really tell you"

"Then show me." Jack said and rested his hand on his sword.

I resisted the urge to bite my nail and pull on my hair. Jack was not only bigger than me, but also older and probably more experienced. I sighed and called my keyblade. Gibbs looked as if he was about to faint. "Now how does a little lass, such as yourself, come across a weapon such as this?"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're implying."

"What did you say your name was?"

"Alexandra, call me Alex."

"What kind of person has no surname

"Interestin', You know a kid named… what was it…Zola, Sorrie, Shorty, Spiky…"

"Sora!" I said

Yeah that's t' one, Sora!"

Sora!"

"Yeah I know him, but he's not a kid anymore, he's all grown up and has a family."

"So 'e got married, did 'e?" I nodded ""T' way I see it marr-i-age be just a contest t' see who falls out o' love first" he pushed me towards Will "Watch 'er, I need rum." And with that he walked off.

"You know Sora?" Will asked, I was getting tired of confirming my affinity to these people. I nodded. "And he is married?"

"Yes."

"I was to be wed." he said dejectedly

"To Elizabeth?" I asked, not really sure why he was telling me this.

"Yes, I don't believe I had a chance to introduce myself. My name is William Turner."

"Alexandra, call me Alex. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you need Jack's Compass?"

"If I do not bring it to Beckett Elizabeth will hang. Why do you ask?"

"I-I need it too." I said nervously.

"Why do you need it?"

"My boss sent me here to retrieve or at least locate it." I answered "And my boss is frightening to say the least."

"It seems we are both in a situation that cannot be comprised."

"It seems so."

I spent the next few hours below deck killing any heartless that popped up. Jack loaded a small group of people into the long boats, including myself, Will, Gibbs, a midget named Marty, a mute with a parrot named Cotton, and the two from before, Pintel and Ragetti. About an hour and a half later we had made it into the misty jungle.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" Will suddenly asked Mr. Gibbs.

"Well, if you believe such things. There is a beast does the bidding of Davey Jones, a fearsome creature with giant tentacles that'll suction your face clean off and drag a ship down to the darkness. The Kraken. They say the stench of its breath is like…" he stopped and shuddered, I could feel myself beginning to shake and Pintel and Ragetti both looked horrified. Even Marty had turned around at the mention of the terrible leviathan known as the Kraken. "Imagine the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking of a thousand rotting corpses. If you believe such a thing." I resisted the urge to vomit at the thought my last moments being spent smelling thousands of years' worth of cephalopod food.

"And the key will spare him that?"

"That's the very question Jack wants answered, bad enough even to go visit her."

"Her?" Will asked

"Aye." Was Gibbs only response.

"Who is she?" I asked him but my question went unanswered. The rest of the trip was spent in complete silence, we didn't arrive till long after the sun went down. This was really the first time I had seen a sunset. The sun never completely set in Twilight Town and and it was always dark in The World That Never Was.

As we got closer to our destination people began to appear along the banks of the river, not saying a word just watching us. "No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back; thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are... were... have been... before..." Jack said, his voice losing certainty with each word.

"I'll watch your back." Gibbs assured him.

"It's me front I'm worried about. Mind the boat." Jack told Gibbs.

"Mind the boat." Gibbs told Will

"Mind the boat." Will told me

"Mind the boat." I told Ragetti

"Mind the boat." Ragetti told Pintel

"Mind the boat." Pintel told Marty

"Mind the boat." Marty told Cotton

"Mind the boat." Cotton's parrot squawked before flying off and leaving Cotton alone in the boat to pout.

The second I entered the shack the scent of spices burned my nose. As the group flooded into the already crowded hut I saw numerous bottles filled with various things hanging from the ceiling. In the center of the room was a somewhat large table where a dark skinned woman with dark dread locks, similar to Jack's, sat hunched over crab shells. When we entered she looked up and smiled "Jack Sparrow." I could hear her thick West Indies accent.

"Tia Dalma." Jack exclaimed almost hitting his head on a bottle.

"I always knew da winds would blow you back to me someday." She said happily and walked over to where we were standing. When Will made it in Tia's attention automatically turned to him. She pointed a finger and starred wide eyed at him "You! You have a touch of destiny about you William Turner." Her voice had lost its playfulness and become cryptic and mysterious.

"You know me?" he asked. I too was curious to know what 'touch of destiny' he had.

Tia chuckle slightly "You want to know me?" she asked and her voice regained its original playfulness and seductiveness. Jack stuck his head between the pair before pushing them apart. "There will be no knowing! We've come for answers and we're not leaving without them." Jack said as he lead her back to the table. "I thought I knew you?"

"Not as well as I 'ad 'oped" She said as sat down." What services can I offer? You know I demand payment!"

"I brought payment." He picked up a cage and held it up before taking out his pistol and shooting the monkey inside causing it to screech lordly" An undead monkey top that." He said and handed it to Tia Dalma. A magic sword that unlocks hearts, I think that would top the monkey.

Tia looked at the cage for a moment before opening it to release the cursed simian who quickly fled to a back room and perched itself on a boot. I wonder who or what she's hiding back there.

"You've no idea how long it took us to catch that." Gibbs lamented and I sniffled a laugh at the memory.

"Da payment is fair." Tia asserted and sat back down ignoring the upset mumbles from the men.

"We need to find this."Will said showing her the drawling.

She looked at it for a moment "De compass you bartered from me it won't lead you to this?" she asked. Wait, if Jack had gotten his compass from a voodoo that somewhat explains why Organization XIII has shown interest in it.

"Maybe, why?" Jack asked from where he was now standing in the corner.

"Ooh," she chuckled "witty jack does not what he want. There is a chest and it does hold what you seek." her voice once again held a mysterious tone but was mixed with playfulness.

"What does the chest hold?" I ask now somewhat interested.

"Gold? Jewels? Treasures of astronomical value?" Pintel asked after he pushed his way around me.

Tia smiled mischievously "You know of Davy Jones? A man of the sea, a great sailor. Until he run afoul of that which vexes all men.  
>"What vexes all men?" Will asked curiously<br>"What indeed." Tia said. The answer was quite simple  
>"The sea?" Gibbs attempted<br>"Sums?" Pintel said.  
>"The dichotomy of good and evil?" Raggetti tried and the rest of the men proceeded to give him bewildered looks.<br>"A woman." Jack sighed like he had experienced a lot of misfortune from women  
>"A woman. He fell in love." Tia mused lie this story was pleasurable memory to her.<br>"No, no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with. " Gibbs stated confused  
>"Same story, different versions. And all are true." Tia told him somewhat annoy at his attempt to correct her. "See, it was a woman as changing and harsh and untamable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her. But the pain it caused was to much to live with, but not enough to cause him to die.<br>"What exactly did he put into the chest?" I asked again.  
>"Him heart." Tia said with an impish smile on her face<br>"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked confused  
>"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest. Could he?" Pintel said skeptically<br>"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings. So he cut out his heart and locked it away in a chest. I didn't think it was possible to live with out a heart without becoming an unthinking monster or a Nobody"And da key, he keep with him at all time."

"You knew this." Will said and stood up to face Jack. I moved off to the side and began looking at a picture of a dark monster on the page of one of the many book that littered the shack.

"I did not!" Jack firmly stated "But now we do, so all that's left is to hop aboard the Flying Dutchmen, grab the key, and race back to Port Royale to save your boney lass." Jack finished and made for the door.

"Let me see you hand." Tia said as she stood up. Jack turned around nervously and held out his right hand. She raised an eyebrow and he reluctantly showed her his left hand. She slowly unwrapped the dirty white bandage to reveal a bubonic plague-like lesion.

"The Black Spot!"Gibbs exclaimed and did a strange superstitious dance.  
>"The Black Spot!"Pintel and Ragetti exclaimed and did the same dance.<br>My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know." Jack said as Tia walked back to the room the monkey was now it when she came back she was caring a large clear jar filled with dirt.

"Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you." she said and gave him the jar.  
>"Dirt. This is a jar of dirt."<br>"Yes." she confirmed innocently  
>" ...Is the jar of dirt going to help?"<br>" If you don't want it, give it back. "

"No!" he said greedily and hugged the jar.  
>"Then it helps." She said and sat back down.<p>

"It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman." Will said

Tia smiled and picked up the crab claws she had been using when we first arrived and shook them in her hands "A touch of destiny." she let the claws fall on the table and the reveled a pretty detailed placement of the ship the pirates were now after. Will thanked Tia and we were getting ready to leave when she came over to me"You have a touch to you to."

I jumped slightly not having seen or heard her coming "Wh-what do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"You have a strong power, dat is why dey need you. You are de key. You are one of de few with the talent to hold da mystic blade. You can set free de fellow wilder who has been trapped for years in a body him now is force to share with an unwanted guest who has long outlived him welcome."

"Who is it I'm need to save? Where is he?" I had no idea what the women in front of me was talking about.

"Him is closer den you realize. You is not from dis world is you?"

"N-no I'm no- but how did you...?" well there goes my cover.

She giggle a little before holding out a book"I know a lot about you, Alexandra. I know you work for a group dat has wronged witty Jack in de past. I know you have feelings for de boy with slate blue hair. I know you seek de man who murdered your mother. And I know dat you have a rare gift. Here take dis." she pushed the book into my hands. "It will show you how to get home, among other dings. Beware da man with de golden eyes, he hunts you like him prey. Him want your blood to stain him hands, and him won't stop until it does." with that she left.

We were all loaded back into the boats and after a few hours were back on the ship. I retreated to the cargo and anxiously began flipping through the book till I came to the page on dark corridors. The instructions were very detailed and the sketch of the portals was ornate and beautiful. I held up my hand and focused on where I wanted to go and used the darkness inside me to form a portal. I smiled at my achievement and ran through.

I was not greeted by the sight of the strange heart shaped moon or the blank white halls that had become associated with home rather the perpetual sunset of Twilight Town. I was in an alley. I could smell the rotting garbage and filthy rat. "It's seems your not as good a mage as I was led to believe."

I gasp and spun around, my eyes met a pair of haunting gold ones. The man stepped into the light, he had olive skin and dark hair that was slicked back, he was easily 6ft. 7in, and he was wearing a black trench coat. "Wh-who are you?" I asked.

The man chuckled and stepped closer to me"I have been given many names but the people of this town. Beast. Monster. Thief. Stranger. Murderer. Shadow. Demon..."

My eyes widened in shock "You!" was all I could get out.

He chuckled again and a few feet from me. "Yes I am the leader of ASSASSIN, I am Desdemon." he voice was full of arrogance and power.

"What do you want from me?"I said.

"I want what should be mine, I want the warrior I have been denied all these years, I want the raw power keyblade wielders are born with, if I can't have that I want your blood." I took a step back but hit the wall. "Your mommy thought she could hid you from me but she was mistaken. I had hoped my ASSASSINs could capture you but no."

My eyes widened even further and the cruel acknowledgment hit me"It was you, you killed her." my voice broke as tear of anger rose to my eyes.

"Oh I assure you I did far more then that, you look just like her you know. I wonder if you scream like her too."

That monster "I- I HATE YOU!" I yelled my voice broke as tears poured from my eyes. A second later I was hit with the most painful physical blow I've had in years. My whole body went numb and I could feel it shutting down around me. The pain was unnatural. A small part of me prayed for unconsciousness while the rest hoped for rescue.

"It is not polite to shout." Desdemon asserted and the pain hit again but doubled. I prayed for anything to save me from this nightmare. The sound of his cruel sadistic assaulted my ears and hot tears stained my face. I felt something like a wild beast claws on my arms before the hot sticky blood began to flow down my arm. As if that wasn't bad enough seconds later the wound started to burn with a pain I'd never felt. The pain spread agonizingly slowly through my body. My legs felt as they had been broken. I had to get out of here. I begged and prayed for an escape, anything besides this. I heard the familiar sound of a dark corridor opening behind and gathered all the strength I had to lift myself off the ground and make a mad dash, well limp, to safety.

I fell through the corridor and emerged in the grey room. "Any particular reason you were in Twilight Town no.15." I barely heard what Saix said before I lost consciousness.

Finally this chapter is finished, chapter 15 will be out soon I'm almost finished writing it. Once again I apologize for how long it took for me to finish this and I will try my hardest not to let it happen again. Was Santa good to you, he was to me. I hope all of you of there reading this had a merry Christmas and a happy new year. As always please review. Like I said in the last chapter I want to know what your favorite books, movies, games, or tv show for different worlds. Thanks for reading and I hope you all liked the chapter.


End file.
